Si je pouvais dessiner ton réveil
by Mello-Ed KH Cobain
Summary: OS Canon. No Pairing. "Tu lui ressembles beaucoup." "A qui, Naminé ?" "A..."


Après 3 soirs d'efforts incessants d'écriture, voici mon premier OS Kingdom-Hearts. Je suis assez satisfaite, bien que je m'attendais à faire plus court. Cependant, je ne pouvais ellipser certains moments, et comme j'ai écrit du point de vue intérieur, il m'a fallut beaucoup de descriptions pour pouvoir vous faire ressentir ce que ressent Naminé.

Parlons un peu d'elle. Dans cet OS, j'ai voulu présenter toutes ses facettes et pas seulement celle de la "douce" Naminé. Ici, elle est bien plus complexe. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, la lecture de l'histoire vous l'apprendra.

Cette idée m'est venue récemment (faire rencontrer Naminé et Ventus) mais j'avais déjà projet de faire découvrir Ventus à quelqu'un présent dans CoM. Finalement, le meilleur personnage que j'ai trouvé était la jeune sorcière.

Il n'y a pas de pairing ici. En réalité, ce n'est pas une rencontre qui va leur permettre de tisser des liens, c'est plus quelque chose d'intense qui va marquer Naminé.

Ah et, en écrivant cet OS j'ai écouté Oblivion de 30 Secondes To Mars, le thème de Naminé et Paradise de Coldplay. C'est une bonne bande-son, car j'ai écrit ces mots en accord avec leur rythme.

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de poster une review pour me dire ce que vous en avait pensé (je sais, c'est pas très subtil, mais bon, si je poste, c'est pour être lue ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix.

* * *

><p><span>Oblivion<span>

Le chant de l'oiseau en cage berçait ses oreilles. Marluxia avait installé l'animal avec Naminé pour qu'elle se sente moins seule dans cette chambre blanche. Mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait pertinemment que l'oiseau prisonnier de sa cage devait lui rappeler qu'elle-même était prisonnière dans ce Manoir. Le volatile pouvait chanter mais ne pas voler, Naminé pouvait dessiner mais pas s'enfuir.

De plus, elle était forcée à dessiner. Elle devait sans cesse briser la chaîne des souvenirs du Porteur de la Keyblade et y semer le trouble. On lui avait dit qu'elle était dépossédée de cœur, et donc de sentiments, et pourtant elle souffrait d'exécuter ces tâches jour après jour. Lorsqu'elle dut prendre la place de Kairi dans le cœur de Sora, elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage et voulut tout arrêter. Mais Marluxia la frappa et la menaça des pires tortures si jamais elle envisageait de tout laisser tomber.

« Petite ingrate ! Nous t'avons recueillie, hébergée et donné un rôle important en notre sein, et tu n'es pas satisfaite ? _–BAM_ ! Comment oses-tu vouloir cesser de m'aider, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? _–BAM_ ! N'envisage surtout plus d'arrêter de dessiner, ou tu connaîtras un sort bien plus pire que le Porteur de la Keyblade ! _–BAM_ ! Tu as un travail à accomplir, alors retourne immédiatement faire ce que tu as à faire ! »

Et Naminé, le corps marqué par des traces rouges, dut retourner dans sa chambre blanche, vide de toute compagnie, et se remettre à modifier la vie de Sora sur son calepin. Le lendemain, Marluxia apporta l'oiseau et la cage et les installa au-dessus de son bureau. Pas un mot, pas un regard ; elle eut trop peur de recevoir encore des coups. Elle voulut pleurer mais ne pouvait y parvenir, étant une Simili. Et avec l'oiseau, elle se sentit encore plus seule. Et la mission qu'elle devait accomplir ne faisait qu'accentuait cette impression. Et elle s'en voulait, quand elle brisait Sora, lui qui aimait et était aimé, alors qu'elle ne pouvait aimer et que personne ne la considérait plus qu'une simple sorcière.

Elle ignorait même d'où venait ce pouvoir. Larxene lui avait dit qu'elle était liée à Sora, mais personne ne savait trop pourquoi. Et personne ne s'en souciait les membres de l'Organisation XIII avaient bien d'autres choses à s'occuper que des origines de la jeune Simili. Les questions de Naminé restaient sans réponses, et ça ne la faisait qu'agrandir sa peine.

Elle était seule. Toute seule. Du matin au soir, toute la journée dans cet immense Manoir, où le temps semblait s'arrêter et où tout se perdait. Elle détestait Oblivion, elle détestait Marluxia, et elle en venait même à détester Sora. Toute sa vie n'était que solitude et haine ; elle aurait voulut ne jamais exister.

Et elle dessinait. Elle guidait Sora vers l'oubli, vers la perte de sa mémoire, de ses souvenirs. Elle aurait voulu agir mais en était incapable. Elle dessinait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

xxx

Son crayon bleu nuit finissait de colorier le vide autour des escaliers. Elle avait représenté Sora, Donald et Dingo franchissant les marches infinies entre deux étages, courant presque, la Keyblade en avant pour détruire les Sans-Coeurs, le sceptre jetant des éclairs foudroyants et la targe protégeant le trio des attaques ténébreuses.

Ils avançaient de plus en plus loin dans le Manoir Oblivion. Et leurs chaînes de souvenirs s'effilochaient de plus en plus à chaque pas, à chaque marche franchise. Les pages vierges du calepin de Naminé se couvraient de traits de crayons et de couleurs.

Naminé avait mal à la main qui tenait le calepin, mal aux doigts qui tenaient aux crayons, mal à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle posa le calepin et le crayon bleu nuit sur son bureau, posa ses coudes dessus et s'effondra, les pensées pleines de larmes qu'elle ne pourrait jamais pleurer.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi vivait-elle ? Pourquoi ne savait-elle pas d'où elle venait ? Pourquoi se laisser-t-elle manipuler par Marluxia et tous les autres ? Pourquoi supportait-elle de faire ça ? Pourquoi acceptait-elle de souffrir ainsi ?_

Elle pensait qu'elle le méritait. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication.

Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et reprit en main ses affaires. Elle regarda son dessin avec un air mélancolique. Elle devait les guider jusqu'au plus profond oubli. Ensuite, l'Organisation se chargera de la suite.  
>Elle déglutit. Elle aurait voulu les sauver.<p>

xxx

_Il est... Je suis... Ici..._

Une voix. Cette voix... Naminé releva la tête de ses dessins. D'où pouvait-elle provenir ?

Elle regarda à droite, à gauche et derrière elle, mais en vain. Elle pensait que c'était peut-être Marluxia, ou Zexion, ou encore Axel, mais non. La chambre était vide.

Peut-être avait-elle seulement rêvé.

Elle se remit à dessiner.

xxx

_Ici... Il est.. Bientôt..._

Ce n'était pas un effet de son imagination. Cela faisait une semaine que Naminé entendait cette voix. De plus en plus, et le son qui semblait être une murmure au départ devenait au fur et à mesure plus audible.

Elle ne dit rien à Marluxia. Ni à Larxene. Ni à Axel. Ni à Zexion. Personne ne l'entendait à part elle, et c'était mieux comme cela. Et elle savait qu'en le révélant elle n'allait que se faire "exploiter" plus. Ou alors ils ne l'auraient pas cru, et Marluxia l'aurait encore frappée à cause de son manque de concentration. Au choix.

Elle voulait savoir d'où venait cette voix. A qui appartenait-elle. Seulement, elle ne pouvait sortir de sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait sortir et fouiller le Manoir. Elle devait rester ici, prisonnière entre ces murs blancs.

Elle s'en voulait. Il lui semblait que la voix appelait à l'aide.

xxx

_Où es-tu... Coeur... Mon coeur... Là..._

Elle déchira la feuille où elle avait commencé à tracer un croquis. Les traits étaient bien trop brouillons et maladroit, les formes étaient trop floues, trop vagues et rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Elle était fatiguée, exténuée. La voix la fatiguait, elle réfléchissait trop et se faisait trop de mauvais sang. Elle devenait irritante, un peu "dingue", un peu tout ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle froissa les morceaux déchirés de la feuille, en fit une boule de papier et la jeta à même le sol. Elle prit sa boîte de crayons de couleur, l'ouvrit, prit un par un les crayons et les cassa en deux. Elle saisit le calepin, feuilleta quelques pages, et le lança à travers la chambre, furieuse, énervée.

Elle inspira profondément. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était d'être en colère jusqu'à présent, elle étant habituellement d'une nature si calme et docile. Mais c'était la voix. _Cette voix_. Entendre cette voix n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

Elle expira, et ses humeurs noires s'évacuèrent peu à peu.

Il fallait que cette voix se taise. Il fallait qu'_elle le lui dise_.

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra sur la voix et prononça quelques paroles dans sa tête.

__Qui que tu sois, je t'en prie, cesse de m'appeler. Je ne peux rien pour toi._

__Il est là... Je suis plus près...Il avance...Coeur..._

__Est-ce que tu m'entends, au moins ?_

__Je..._

__Mais... Hé ho ! Est-ce tu es là ?_

xxx

Et soudain, ce fut le vide.

Le voile noir qu'était ses paupières se métamorphosa en un gigantesque néant. Naminé sursauta, secouée par la peur, et voulut rouvrir les yeux. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Non, elle ne pouvait rouvrir les yeux, c'était impossible. Alors elle paniqua. Elle se mit à crier de toute son âme, paniquée, effrayée. C'était le vide, des abysses semblables à des ténèbres, et elle y tombait.

Elle sentit son corps sombrer dans ce néant, tombant, toujours tombant, lentement, volant, flottant presque, mais toujours vers le bas. Elle voulut remonter ; elle se débattu, agitait les bras comme un noyé qui voulait retrouver de l'air, elle courbait sa nuque et son dos, et ses fines jambes se débâtaient furieusement dans le noir presque bleuté. Mais la chute était inévitable, c'était le seul élément qui semblait ériger cet endroit sombre et inconnu.

Enfin, elle vit une lueur briller vers le bas. Elle pivota son corps pour pouvoir voir ce que c'était. Le vide la compressait, elle luta encore contre ce gouffre sans fin qui l'oppressait, poussant des grognements agacés, afin de découvrir ce qu'il l'attendait.

En une fraction de seconde, elle atterrit sur un "sol" sans même avoir pu voir quelque chose. Le choc lui fit mal, très mal. Son corps s'était cogné aux genoux, au buste et au crâne. Elle vit trouble quelques instants, puis se redressa péniblement, planquant ses mains sur le "sol" pour regagner un peu d'équilibre. Elle avait du mal à relever la tête, ses longs cheveux blonds devinrent un instant comme un immense fardeau à soulever. Ses articulations la brûlaient tandis qu'elle passa en position debout.

Elle tituba, manquant de s'effondrer à trois reprises. Elle porta une de ses mains vers sa tête, et commença à masser ses tempes. La douleur physique était tout aussi éprouvante. Puis ses esprits revinrent à elle, et Naminé se rendit compte où son corps avait atterrit.

C'était... un palier. Elle en avait déjà entendu parler, dans la bouche d'Axel. Un _Palier de l'Eveil_. Un endroit étrange où seul l'esprit pouvait accéder.

Le palier était fait de milliers de petits vitraux de toutes les couleurs qui semblaient être _éteintes_. La vue encore un peu floue, la sorcière mit un certain temps à distinguer les formes que formaient entre eux les vitraux. Elle remarqua que la forme du palier n'était pas tout à fait circulaire. Elle s'avança un peu ; en effet, la partie qu'elle avait face à elle était... brisée, s'était effondrée, comme une falaise aux côtes ardues et pointues. Ça, ce n'était pas normal, elle se savait.

Puis une pensée vient à elle. Axel avait dit autre chose à propos de ces endroits... Mais quoi ? Ah oui... "Le palier est situé _dans le coeur_."

Mais dans quel coeur avait-elle atterri ? Ça ne pouvait être le sien, ça ne pouvait être celui des membres de l'Organisation... A moins que ce Palier de l'Eveil appartienne à Sora, non ?

Elle regarda les formes du vitrail. Une partie représentait un corps masculin, vêtu, un peu recroquevillé sur lui-même comme s'il dormait. Elle tourna son regard vers la gauche pour voir le visage de ce garçon ; non, ce n'était pas Sora. Mais il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il avait des cheveux blonds en bataille et les mêmes traits. _Qui était-ce alors ?_

C'était forcément la personne à qui appartenait la voix qu'elle entendait depuis une semaine. Durant un court instant, elle fut soulagée d'avoir pu mettre un visage sur cet inconnu. Puis elle se rendit compte que ça ne faisait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire, car elle était seule sur le palier, le garçon n'était pas là.

Au même moment, les couleurs du palier se ravivèrent. Naminé, surprise, regarda d'abord le sol puis leva la tête ; quelque chose, une espèce de petite lueur d'une luminosité éclatante, flottait vers elle. Elle recula de quelques pas, ne se sentant pas rassurée. La lueur se stabilisa au centre du palier, flottant toujours dans le vide. La jeune Simili s'approcha, hésitante et intriguée. _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

Puis il eut un flash éclatant, comme une foudre sourde teintée de mille rayons de Soleil. Elle plissa des yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée par la lumière. Un bruit assourdissant, un espèce de vacarme, retentissait dans l'air ; elle entendait des milliers de petits vitraux semblant se mouvoir et tournoyer autour d'elle, puis partir dans une même direction, derrière elle, vibrant, se rassemblant. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, les mains plaquées contre ses oreilles pour protéger ses tympans, se recroquevillant, apeurée. Cette agitation dura deux ou trois minutes, mais Naminé vit sa courte vie défiler devant ses yeux clos.

Et soudain, le silence. Le calme plat, absolu. Naminé ouvrit les yeux, écarta ses mains de ses oreilles, et se releva. Elle regarda derrière elle ; la "falaise" n'existait plus. Le palier était entier.

Elle leva les yeux devant elle ; elle n'était plus seule.

Non, face à elle se tenait un garçon. _Le_ garçon. Les mêmes cheveux blonds en bataille, les mêmes vêtements, les mêmes traits du visage si fins. Ses yeux était ouverts, et ils avaient la même teinte bleutée que ceux de Sora.

Elle frissonna ; il la regardait. Elle eut l'impression de voir Sora ; il avait la même expression faciale, une expression pleine de douceur et d'innocence. Ses lèvres formaient un minuscule sourire plein de tristesse. Mais surtout, ce regard... Il la dévisageait, tout aussi intrigué qu'elle, comme un enfant naïf qui venait de croiser un passant étrange dans la rue.

" Qui es-tu ? " fit-elle, rompant ainsi le silence.

Il sourit, ses yeux révélant des minuscules larmes. Puis il baissa la tête, accablé de tristesse. Naminé se sentit coupable d'avoir prononcé ces mots, devant l'attitude du garçon, mais se répéta tout de même : "Qui es-tu ?"

La voix de Naminé faisait écho dans ce lourd silence. Le garçon fixait le vitrail du palier sans réel intérêt, puis son regard se prolongea là où, quelques instants plus tôt, la "falaise" existait encore. Il releva la tête et prononça :

"Je... suis entier."

C'était bien _cette_ voix. Cette voix douce appelant à l'aide, appelant quelque chose, teintée de mélancolie. Le visage de Naminé se figea dans une sorte de surprise et d'inquiétude. _Qu'allait-il arriver à présent ?_

Le regard du garçon rencontra de nouveau celui de Naminé, comme pour répondre à sa question.

"Je suis Ventus."

Puis il tourna la tête, et fit quelques pas, marchant autour du Palier. Il se gratta la tête, regarda dans le vide qui les entouraient, marcha, regarda les motifs des vitraux sur le sol, des expressions faciales se formant ainsi sur son visage. Il semblait heureux, comme si il venait de retrouver quelque chose qu'il cherchait depuis trop longtemps. Quelque part, Naminé le savait. Le palier était complété, uni dans son cercle, et cela devait représenter certainement une chose importante pour _Ventus_.

Au bout de quelques instants, ses pas se dirigèrent vers la sorcière blanche. Elle comprit. Sa démarche représentait ce que vivait le garçon ; et il _revivait_. Et ses yeux semblaient exprimer une sorte de reconnaissance à la jeune fille.

"C'est grâce à toi ! commença-t-il, tout excité. C'est grâce à toi ! Tu as su me retrouver, en entendant ma voix, en entendant mes appels ! Tu as vu ! Le palier est entier ! - il se retourna vers l'endroit où tout était effondré avant- Le palier est entier ! Je suis..."

Il s'arrêta de parler, comme en proie à une révélation. Sa joie disparue aussitôt et la tristesse regagna son visage.

"Pourquoi... Ne suis-je pas réveillé ?

- De quoi ?"

La voix de Naminé trahissait son incompréhension.

"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas réveillé ? répéta-t-il à la fille, des yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

- Je ne sais pas... Tu étais en train de dormir ?

- Je dors ici depuis des années.

- Tu... Comment ça ? Tu vit dans le Manoir Oblivion ?

- Dans le... Dans le quoi ? Non, je suis dans la Contrée du Départ. Dans la salle du trône.

- Je ne comprends pas. Il n'y a pas de Contrée du Départ ici. C'est un manoir, un gigantesque manoir. Et moi, j'étais dans ma chambre, dans le dernier étage.

- Mais..." La voix de Ventus se tut. Il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse."Pourtant, je suis sûr que... Mais si ! Sora est ici pas vrai ?"

"Sora ?" Naminé n'en revenait pas. _Comment connaissait-il Sora ?_ A part elle, à part l'Organisation XIII, personne ne savait que le Porteur de la Keyblade était ici, à Oblivion.

"Tu... tu connais Sora ?

" Là où est Sora est aussi mon coeur, fit-il d'une voix sérieuse.

- Ton coeur... _est_ Sora ?

- Non, mon coeur est _en_ Sora."

Tout s'expliquait. Pourquoi elle sentait le coeur de Sora se "densifier" lorsqu'elle touchait à sa chaîne de souvenirs. Pourquoi cette voix était là, pourquoi elle l'entendait aussi, étant la seule à manipuler le jeune héros de l'_intérieur_. Elle comprit tout à l'instant où il avait prononcé ces quelques mots.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle encore plus désemparée ? Peut-être qu'elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle ne pourrait pas sauver Ventus. Elle le voulait, mais c'était impossible. Elle repensait aux coups que Marluxia lui avait portés, sa douleur, sa souffrance. Elle était si égoïste. Sa culpabilité se renforça encore lorsqu'il lui demanda :

"Sais-tu pourquoi je ne peux pas me réveiller ?"

Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle baissa la tête, voulut pleurer et dire au garçon à quel point elle s'en voulait. Son existence la dégoûtait ; elle allait devoir causer encore plus de dégâts dans une vie qui n'en demandait pas.

"Je suis désolée, prononça-t-elle à demi-voix.

- Mais.. Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu à te reprocher ?

C'était à cause d'elle qu'il ne pouvait se réveiller. Elle brisait chaque jour un peu plus Sora, un peu plus ses souvenirs et son coeur, elle ne pouvait éviter Ventus dans ses tristes actions.

" Je suis désolée. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Mais de quoi ? Je t'en prie, dis-le moi ! Qu'as-tu fait ? S'il te pl..."

Elle regarda Ventus droit dans les yeux. Elle vit en lui une attente douloureuse, une peine sans nom. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux, retenues par la naïveté de Ventus.

"Je suis désolée."

Et alors tout commença à se brouiller, à disparaître. Elle vit les milliers de petits vitraux trembler sur le sol et soudainement s'envoler dans un vacarme retentissant, frappant au passage les corps des deux jeunes gens. Elle para ses yeux de son bras droit, se protégeant contre le verre coupant. Elle entendit la voix du garçon se perdre, une voix déchirante, l'appelant à l'aide. La gorge de Naminé se noua. Elle ne put rien faire ; tout s'écroulait, la lumière devenait aveuglante, le vide autour d'eux semblait les happer. En une fraction de seconde, tout disparut dans les ténèbres.

Naminé revint à elle. Elle était affalée sur son bureau, respirant difficilement, haletant presque, sa gorge étant trop serrée. Elle se redressa brusquement, son regard fit le tour de la pièce l'espace d'un instant. Oui, elle était de nouveau ici, à Oblivion, dans sa blanche prison, loin du Palier, loin de Ventus.

Alors elle se mit à hurler. Ses yeux se mirent à piquer, et pour la première fois Naminé versait des larmes. Des larmes brûlantes de douleur et de désespoir, confrontées à sa dure réalité, à sa vie pleine de solitude et d'indifférence, cette vie où elle ne pouvait causer que du tort, sans même le vouloir.

Elle hurla. Ventus. Où est Ventus.

Elle s'écroula sur ses genoux , cachant ses yeux de ses mains pour essayer d'empêcher l'eau salée de couler. Elle se recroquevilla . Des frissons parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale. Un vertige lui monta à la tête. Sa vision se brouilla, elle sentit son âme se révolter contre elle-même.

Quand pourrait-elle un jour... ?

xxx

"Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, Roxas.

- A qui, Naminé ?

- A..."


End file.
